I'll Never Stop Waiting for You
by heartgirl9229
Summary: InuYasha messed up badly, and now his only child must pay the price.
1. Far Away From Me

InuYasha took Kohana out of her booster seat in the back seat and placed the toddler on the ground before closing the car door.

Kikyou had just given up custody of their child, a four-and-a-half year old miko/inu-hanyou.

Kikyou had full custody, but tried to give Kohana to Social Services. InuYasha decided that he had to step in.

Kohana's ears jutted out from her head seeming a bit big, but that was normal. She wouldn't fully grow into her ears until at least ten.

Her silver hair was in two french braids on the back of her head, stopping just below her shoulders with wisps of hair sticking out from various places.

Her golden eyes were wide-open in fear of the sound streaming towards them.

Her clothing was simple, blue jeans, a plain rose colored shirt, a baby blue jacket with lavender sleeves and white socks covered by a pair of plain white sneakers.

His bad-boy appearance made him look rather hot with the girl in his arms.

He had on a white wife beater covered by his leather jacket. Jeans were worn, stained, and slightly torn hung low on his hips, but not too low.

His silver tresses were fashioned into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and the locks ended around his butt.

His honey-golden eyes looked free and yet, gave off an aura of many hardships. His muscles weren't huge, but could easily give anyone not at pro boxer stage an easy run for their money

Sirens bellowed out crisp and sharp as five police cars came hurdling around the corner and stopped right in front of InuYasha's station wagon.

InuYasha picked up the female-mini-me and placed her on his hip. His daughter began to cry from the noise and InuYasha tried to think of an escape route, but it was too late, they found him.

A social services vehical parked the car and the 'Un-Mother' as they all called her, stepped out. Four demon policemen and one taijiya came at him with their backup at the cars.

"InuYasha Sounga, put the girl down and your hands on your head."

InuYasha slowly put Kohana down, but Kohana only cried harder and hugged onto her father's legs. He slowly put hands on his head and a policeman called out to the girl.

"Little girl, come here. I won't hurt you."

"LEAVE ME AND DADDY ALONE!" She screeched through her sobs.

The policeman sighed, but he had a job to do.

Stepping forward, the policeman told InuYasha to bring the girl to them. Bringing his hands off his head, InuYasha scooped up his daughter and gave her a tight hug before whispering into her ear.

"I love you Kohana. I'm going away for a while, but I'll come back as soon as I can. Be good while I'm gone and don't forget your old man."

Handing her over to the policeman, InuYasha gave up.

He messed up his life big-time, and when he thought things were finally at a turning point, it only got worse.

The policeman carried the girl to the 'Un-Mother'. Kohana screamed and tried to get out of the strange woman's hold, but failed miserably.

Kohana watched as best as she could while her dad was handcuffed, put in the car, and was driven away.

"I HATE YOU, LET GO OF ME! LET GO!"

The reporter in charge of this case had turned the camera to her. InuYasha had been the most popular drug dealer and he was finally captured.

The 'Un-Mother' put the girl into the back seat and buckled the screaming child in. She was instructed by her boss to bring her strait to him so he could question her.

The drive to the C.D.S. was a long one and yet the young hanyou wouldn't stop her tears, in fact, they only got worse.

When the 'Un-Mother' arrived at the office, she quickly brought the hanyou to her boss and was relieved when all she had to do was fill out some paperwork.

Kohana started having trouble seeing through all the tears and when the door closed behind her, she grew frightened.

A man picked her up and sat her on a chair across from his at the desk. A glare got Kohana quiet. The man gave off an intimidating aura and a look that commanded obedience.

"Kohana Sounga. My name is Mr. Manomaru. I have a few questions to ask. Do you know of any living relatives?"

Kohana nodded, "My uncle Sesshoumaru lives in Tokyo, Japan."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir." Kohana nodded her head vigorously. Manomaru sighed; this girl wasn't going to give him extra information.

"Do you know why you're here?" His eyes softened, if only slightly.

"People stole my daddy."

"No, your 'daddy' is a bad man. He did things that he knew were against the law and will be placed on trial in a court. I'm sure you know what courts are."

"No! You-you-your lying!" Kohana couldn't take it and once again flew into full-blown hysterics.

Manomaru grabbed the phone and made a long distance call to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had been Manomaru's partner throughout his entire education and so he knew best that Sesshoumaru wouldn't take this lightly.

Disclaimer- If you really think I own InuYasha, then you need a new brain cause your current one isn't working.

**A/N- This is a story I have been working on for a while. I will update this, I do have this planned to be a long story, but I will try to make each chapter a good story ending until my next chapter.**

**I know I'm going to regret this, but I will not be starting any more stories until I finish two more of them.**

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**


	2. Sesshoumaru, the New Guardian

Sesshoumaru sighed as he exited his business meeting. He loved his job, but he hated meeting new clients and other types of meetings that required him to leave Tokyo.

His cell phone went off by the time he reached his car. After checking the caller id, he answered it.

"Yes, Manomaru?" Sesshoumaru heard someone crying in the background.

"Hi, your brother, InuYasha, was caught."

"Get to your point, I don't really care whether he is in jail, or out."

"Anyways, he had a daughter."

"What about the mistake's mother?"

"Gave up all rights to the child, he was caught a few days after he picked her up."

"So, you researched this, what does this have to do with me?"

"I was wondering, since you are the only living relative, if you'd take care of her."

"No."

"You want her to die? If you take her in, it could be good publicity."

"I'm a layer, not an actor."

"So, it could be like a second chance with Rin."

"No one can replace her." Sesshoumaru started to growl. 'How dare he bring up Rin!' He thought, while the image of her in the at her funeral passed through his head.

"Fine, but quit being so arrogant, she's your niece, your blood!"

"I'll have to think about it."

"What is there to think about Sesshoumaru? She is four and grew up with a mother who hated her and a father who was taken from her, what do you want me to do? Put her in a foster home!"

Sesshoumaru noticed the crying in the background was getting louder and louder.

"Fine Manomaru, if you leave me alone, I'll take the mistake."

"Thanks, by the way, her name's Kohana."

"I already knew that."

Manomaru hung up the phone and attempted a smile for the girl who was still crying her head off.

"Kohana."

She couldn't hear him.

"Kohana!"

She still couldn't hear him and Manomaru was getting angry.

"KOHANA!"

Kohana tried her best to calm down and watched Manomaru in fright."

"You will be staying with your uncle in Tokyo, Japan."

"M-m-my dad w-will m-m-m-miss me."

"Your dad won't be able to see you anyway. This way, you'll still be close to family."

Kohana watched as the 'Un-Mother' came in and picked her up.

"Hi Kohana, wanna play a game with me?" She asked as she smiled, Kohana wished she was faceless so she wouldn't have to watch her annoying smile.

"No, I want to see Daddy."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that right now, but after his court case, I promise you can talk to him before you leave for your uncle's house."

"Really!" Kohana smiled and one of her mini fangs poked out of her mouth making her look even cuter than she appeared.

"Yes, really. Now, are you hungry?"

**Disclaimer- If you really think I own InuYasha, then you need a new brain cause your current one isn't working.**

**A/N- How did you like it? Sorry for not updating sooner, but for a while my account wouldn't let me post documents.**

**Do you wanna know what's sad? 35 people have read this story, and yet I only have 1 review! But I guess that's okay, because I have another story that 1,454 people have read; yet it only has 11 reviews!**

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**


	3. I'll Never Stop Waiting for You

Kohana waited anxiously by the car as the "Un-Mother" came out of the room. Kohana had been staying with her until she had to leave, and today was the day Kohana was going to talk to her dad.

After repeated are we there yets, and how much longers, they arrived.

Kohana was lead to a room, that to her, looked like sitting-down phone booth.

"Okay Kohana, I want you to sit on a chair right there and pick up the telephone. Your dad should be out soon."

Kohana ran over to the chair and hurriedly picked up the telephone.

A man walked over to the social worker and ushered her to a secluded corner.

"Konioku, this is InuYasha's daughter?"

"Yep, I think she doesn't know exactly what's happening though. Kevin, for once I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"Yeah, Inu seems to care about her a lot. I only know what I've heard while patrolling, but we've talked and he seems good."

"How long is he in for?"

"Ten years, high bail."

Kohana watched as her dad walked over to the wooden chair across from hers and pick up the red phone.

Kohana tried to reach out to him, but was stopped by a plastic, see-through window.

A tear fell down her cheek.

"Kohana, what have you been doin'"

"Nothing, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy, they're making me stay at Uncle Sesshoumaru's house."

InuYasha sighed and looked a bit worn down.

"Tell the jerk to let you visit, how's that?"

"Good."

Another tear fell.

"Listen, I love you and I don't want whatever your uncle tells you to make you forget that."

Kohana placed an open hand on the glass.

"I won't forget. Never ever ever!"

Two more tears fell.

"I met a man who said you were bad, but you can't be bad, you're my Daddy! Mommy said you were bad too. Daddy, I'm scared!"

Kohana's face was damp from tears and InuYasha watched behind the glass.

"Don't worry, shhh, cheer up, and I'll be out of here before you know it."

InuYasha attempted to calm down the hanyou, he even smiled to her, but in reality, he couldn't tell her the truth.

Konioku, the "Un-Mother" walked over to Kohana and told her they had to leave soon.

"I have to go soon."

InuYasha looked down, he wasn't ready.

"Listen to me closely Kohana, you need to be strong. I might not always be here for ya. You remember Kagome right? She lives in Tokyo too. Tell her "hi" for me."

"A kid who was with the lady over there said that when her father went to jail, he never came out. She said she won't wait anymore, and she's almost sixteen!"

InuYasha watched Kohana sob and told her to go on.

"You are coming back. Right Daddy?"

"Keh, ya really have ta ask me that."

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon honey, soon."

"I love you Daddy."

"Me too."

"And don't worry Daddy, I'll never stop waiting for you."

InuYasha smiled as his daughter was carried away.

**Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own the InuYasha characters… WHY?**

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, no excuse. Oh, and I think this chapter is boring, sorry!**

**Guess what I just caught yesterday. The chicken pox. What sucks is I was told you could only get them once and this is my second time!**


	4. Over Crowded and Loud

"Hey Kohana, how sad would you be if we waited a little while longer before going back?" Konioku looked over at Kohana with a smile.

"I guess." Kohana mumbled as she stared out of the window.

"Kohana, he has another court date and one of the police officers think it would be a good idea to question you." Kohana looked startled.

"I don't want to go to jail!"

"Oh, no. I think I said that wrong. They want to know if you'd be a witness. They'd question you in front of the court. You would answer the questions as well as you could, and then we'd put you on the plane."

"I don't care." Konioku kept driving and parked near the mall entrance. When she went to the back to help get Kohana out, she noticed she was asleep. 'She looks so cute.' She thought as she picked up the girl and carried her in.

The mall was crowded. Konioku looked around and saw people after people running around. Being careful to avoid bumping into anyone, Konioku found her way to a clothing store.

Konioku carefully placed Kohana in a cart and started to look around. Kohana chose that time to wake up and flatten her ears to her head. She hated the noise.

"Kohana, how do you like this? Isn't it pretty?" The "Un-Mother" asked while holding up a pink frilly dress. The girl looked at it and shook her head.

"I think someone tore it up already."

"No, this is pink lace. It's supposed to look like that." She sighed and put the dress back. After a few similar arguments Konioku bought Kohana two dresses that they both agreed on, three shirts, and four pairs of pants.

"This is boring."

"Don't you want to get a new toy or something?"

"No, I like my old ones just fine."

Konioku sighed and walked out of the store holding Kohana's hand firmly. Once again, Kohana's ears went strait back in an attempt to block the noise. Wandering through the crowded mall was hard work and Kohana nearly jumped for joy when she got back into the car.

**A/N- Next Chapter is the court… Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to rush things and I have the next chapter all thought out...**

**Diclaimer - I will never own any of the InuYasha characters, are you all happy now!**


	5. Ten Years

InuYasha was glad when they announced that they were bringing out the last witness for the day. The lawyer against him rose and called none other than Kohana Sounga to the stand. InuYasha stood up quickly and was about to yell at the offending lawyer, but Kohaku stopped him and made InuYasha sit down.

The female lawyer walked up to the stands where Kohana was sitting, and the judge made her promise to tell the truth.

"Kohana, my name is Mrs. Kagura. Can you tell me how long you have been living with your father?" She asked in an annoyingly fake sweet voice.

"I'm not living with him now, some people took him away." Kohana whispered into the microphone. Reporters flashed their cameras at the girl and rapidly wrote stuff down.

"Before that, how long were you living with him in his house?"

"Umm… I don't really know." Kohana hung her head, but continued. "I think it was after my birthday."

"And when is your birthday, Kohana?"

"September 4th."

Kagura nodded her head approvingly. "And when you were living with your mother, did he visit you?"

Kohana nodded her head, almost afraid to speak, but she found her voice. "A lot. When I was sick with a fever, he made me some weird soup, it tasted good though. He came over almost every week too."

"Kohana, did you notice any plants in the house with your father, or rooms you couldn't go into?"

Again, Kohana nodded. "We planted a sunflower garden in the backyard, it was pretty, and he wouldn't let me go into his bedroom unless I had a nightmare, but I get lots of those though." Kohana looked embarrassed at announcing that.

"Any others?" Kagura pressed.

Kohana shook her head and looked into her lap.

"Kohana, I want you to tell me what it was like living with him."

"Like what?"

"Did he ever hit you, Kohana?"

Kohaku stood up. "Objection! Your Honor, are these questions really necessary?"

"Objection sustained. Mrs. Origumo, pick up the pace, I don't want her to be in this courtroom tomorrow."

"Your Honor, I believe I'm done."

"Kohaku, do you wish to question her further."

"Yes I do Your Honor. Kohana, can you tell them what you and your dad have been doing recently?"

Kohana thought for a moment, and then smiled gracefully. "We were taking picture's of animals! I like the fox the best though."

"Did you enjoy living with your daddy?"

Kohana shed a single tear, and nodded. "I miss him! Everyone says that I'm never gonna see him again, but he promised! He promised me he wouldn't leave!" Kohana's face was now soaked with tears.

Kohana was calmed down by the new social worker on her case, and Kohaku sighed. "Your Honor, I believe I'm done."

Kohana was taken by the social worker and the judge turned to Kohaku.

"Do you have any witnesses to bring up?"

"Yes Your Honor, I wish to call Miroku Tanaka to the stands."

Miroku rose out of the audience and went to sit at the stands where he was sworn in.

"Mr. Tanaka, you used to come to InuYasha weekly when he was in business, am I correct?"

"Yep."

"Now, how long ago was it since you last came to him for any kind of drug?"

"About a month ago, he quit selling and I haven't seen him since."

"So he has stopped selling to everyone?"

"Yeya, A guy named Naraku Origumo used to be his best customer, and Inu here won't even give him so much as oregano."

"Do you know why he stopped selling drugs?"

"Yeah, he said that his daughter was comin' ta live with him in a week and he wanted to get rid of the stuff. He brought it all to the dump! Do ya know how stupid that is?"

"Your Honor, I rest my case."

"Mrs. Origumo, do you wish to question the witness any further."

"Yes, Your Honor."

InuYasha was in a daze through the whole thing. Kohana, he noticed, was looking thinner, and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. He hated it. Just as he thought he was getting his life in order, this had to happen.

The judge announced a five-minute recess in which InuYasha would be allowed to interact with his daughter under a social worker's supervision.

Kohana ran at InuYasha and hugged his knee tightly. InuYasha picked her up and Kohana quickly fell asleep in his arms. InuYasha sighed and kissed her forehead. She didn't stir.

The social worker looked edgy about the proximity of InuYasha to his daughter.

The social worker looked down at his watch and told InuYasha it was time to give her up.

InuYasha kissed her forehead and woke her up. "You have to go Kohana, I'm gonna miss you. I love ya Kohana, give Sessh a hard time for me okay?"

Kohana nodded her head and hugged him before InuYasha set her down and gave her back to the social worker.

**A/N- Sorry for the late update, I've been busy getting ready for a trip across the country; I won't be able to write May 9th to the 19th. That's when I'll be gone.**

**I still don't own InuYasha.**


	6. Flight to a New Life

Kohana looked at the social worker from her car seat.

"I'm not going."

"Don't be silly," Konioku smiled into the rear view mirror at the young girl, "You promised your dad."

Kohana looked down at her feet. Everything of hers had been packed and sent out a day earlier and she was on her way to the airport. The only thing she had with her was a backpack full of things for the flight.

"When we get there I'm going to talk to the stewardess, you're actually pretty lucky, we were able to find a plane that was specially built for hanyou and youkai. It won't even seem loud." Konioku looked for a place to park and found a space right out front of the airport.

"How will my daddy know how to get to me? He might forget and go home and look for me." A tear fell down her cheek.

"If he still wants you then he'll remember."

Kohana glared at the Unmother. The walked inside and everything was a blur to her, she was brought to some room and they put her on an airplane, at least, she didn't remember anything else.

She fell asleep on the airplane and slept through the whole flight. She was awoken by a chipper stewardess who helped her grab her backpack and led her out to find the person who would be picking her up.

When she got out there, she saw a whole mess of reporters surrounding someone, the person they were surrounding broke out of their circle and walked over to her.

"Kohana, let's go." Kohana followed after her uncle, but the reporters surrounded her and were asking too many questions. Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed her hand; she had to walk fast to keep up with him.

She was led outside to a limousine where she was told to get in. She climbed up onto the comfy seat, clutching the backpack close to her.

Sesshoumaru got in and someone had closed the door. Sitting across from her, Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell phone and laptop from a bag that was on the seat beside him and ignored his niece.

The ride was long and all Kohana could think of was the day her dad was taken from her, and the day she talked to him through the phone. She pulled out her note book and drew the two scenes on the paper, she started drawing every memory she could onto the paper so she could remember them, along with a summary of what happened and what it was about. She had just finished writing her last summary when the limousine stopped and the door opened.

Sesshoumaru closed the laptop, and got out still talking to someone on the phone.

A girl around her age burst through the doors of the mansion like house and ran to give Kohana a hug.

"Hi, I'm Shiori, my mommy told me what happened. I'm sorry"

Kohana wiggled free from the girl's hug and nodded her head, she didn't want to be touched.

Shiori grabbed her hand and rushed her inside to show Kohana to her room.

"I got to help paint it, see! Right there. I also got to help shop for your room. My room's downstairs. You're a hanyou, so am I, isn't that cool!"

"You seem happy."

"Well, there aren't kids here since Rin died, and all I could do was spend time with my mommy, I love my mom, but I miss other kids.

Kohana put her backpack on her bed and listened to everything Shiori said. Shiori looked a few years older then her.

Shiori had taken it upon herself to be Kohana's best friend and began to show her around the mansion, showing her all of the rooms she couldn't go into and every room and garden that she could. Any rule she could remember, she told her.

"My mom told me to tell you all of that and to show you around."

Kohana nodded.

"You're probably tired from your trip, you should go lay down, come on, I'll show you back to your room."

Once back in her room, Kohana did just that. Sleep.


	7. First Day of a New Life

**Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha, but I do own the character Kohana.**

"I need you to take her shopping for clothes. I need her to have anything suitable for age group. Also, a higher quality of clothing would be superb, seeing as her old clothes are inadequate. I would like you to take her to a few toy stores, anything she wants, buy for her, anything that she picks up or looks at even with the slightest interest, buy it for her." Sesshoumaru looked at his assistant and threw a piece of paper into the trashcan beside his desk.

"Yes, sir!" Chihara smiled at her boyfriend. They had been dating for a few months and Chihara was happy to be able to spoil a little girl. She had gone through Kohana's clothes, so she already knew her size. The happy dog demon walked to Kohana's room and knocked before entering. Kohana was busy drawing.

"Kohana, how would you like to go shopping with me today? We could hang out and get ice cream too if you'd like." Chihara sat next to Kohana and smiled when Kohana hid her drawing.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be fun, and moving somewhere is never easy. Who knows, maybe we can buy some new stuff for you. Sesshoumaru plans to start you on this huge schedule, but I think that can be avoided if you aren't here." Chihara babbled on as Kohana grabbed a jacket and pulled her shoes on. Chihara watched as Kohana slid her foot into a shoe that looked too small on her.

Chihara did as Sesshoumaru said and bought her everything that seemed to interest her, but the cart never got passed half pull at any store they went to. Chihara brought Kohana to a local diner and told her to order whatever she wanted.

"Are you okay, Sweetie? What's on your mind?" Chihara asked the forlorn looking girl in front of her.

"I'm good, I just want to go home."

"We can go back after we're done eating if you want."

"No," Kohana looked at Chihara in the eyes for the first time, "I want to go to my home, with my dad."

Chihara bit her lip and the two order and ate in silence, except for the few times Chihara attempted to make conversation.

Chihara paid for the meal and drove home, Kohana sat in the back seat of the Mercedes Benz and watched the city fly past her outside of the window. "What is the schedule?" Kohana watched as some bird outside of the car landed on a statue.

"Well, you will be learning at least six instruments a year until you are ten – then you are supposed to be learning nine a year; you will be learning many languages, sports, martial arts, dance styles, singing and acting techniques – you will pretty much embody a well-rounded knowledgeable young lady." Chihara flashed a toothy smile as she drove.

"Why?" Kohana turned to look at Chihara for the first time all day.

"Well," Chihara really didn't have an answer to that, "your Uncle Sesshoumaru wants what is best for you. He wants to prepare you for life the only way he knows how. Don't worry though, I'll be here for you as long as you need me."

Kohana glared at the chipper woman, "I want my dad, not you."

Chihara frowned, "Look, I know that I will never replace your father, and neither will Sesshoumaru, but we don't plan to take over. InuYasha can't take care of you right now. If it is any consolation, Sesshoumaru scheduled in a visit to the United States to visit your dad once a month."

The child in the back didn't look pleased at what she had been told, "What does 'consolation' mean?"

"Ask Sesshoumaru to explain it to you later."

The ride home after that was silent except for the radio, which played two songs before Chihara pulled into the driveway.

Kohana watched as Chihara unloaded the car, but soon became bored and walked around the huge house to play in the backyard. When she got to the backside of the house, she saw her uncle walking the perimeters of the wooded yard alone. Swiftly, Kohana trotted up to her uncle and tried to keep up with her uncles long-legged pace.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked as he focused on the area ahead of him.

"Why are you out here?" Kohana glanced up at Sesshoumaru.

"I prefer the cool air to the artificial one inside." Sesshoumaru continued walking, but slowed down slightly.

"I think there isn't a difference." The young girl started to find a good walking rhythm and followed beside her uncle in silence. About an hour later Sesshoumaru found himself closing back in on his home. The stars slowly leaked onto the sky.

"You should go eat and rest, you have a long day ahead of you. Tomorrow you start your lessons."


End file.
